Man of Honor
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Heath and his brothers help a young widow clear her late husband's name. If there was a spot for a third character, Jarrod would be listed.
1. Chapter 1

**Man of Honor**

*I got this story idea after watching the episode "The Prize" in which Heath comes to the aide of a dying woman. After he dies he takes her son with him while a greedy, self centered US Marshall stays behind and waits for her husband, Ben Rawlins. If you wish to watch the episode again, it should be on You Tube.

**Chapter One**

Heath, who had been visiting friends in Modesto, felt as if he was covered in ten inches of California dirt and been trampled by a thousand head of cattle by the time he rode into Manteca. Seeing how the sun was just beginning to set, he figured he best see if the livery stable had room for Charger for one night, and then head straight to the new boarding house in town. Heath just hoped they had a room. He'd get a bath, something to eat, a good night sleep and then head for home. It wasn't long before he stood inside the boarding house's living room watching as a brown haired, brown eyed young woman dressed in a long black skirt and white lacey blouse descended a short flight of stairs.

The young woman stopped a few feet away from him. One look at the blonde haired cowboy before her and she pretty much knew what he'd be asking for first. Still, she wasn't going to be so rude as to start the conversation out saying to the affect of 'the bathtub is in the back room'. "May I ask yer name and if I can help you, sir?" she smiled politely as she asked the question.

Heath smiled back fully aware of what the young woman must be thinking. "Name's Heath Barkley, I needed a room for the night, though I was hoping there'd be a bath and a bit of supper available also." He answered as he looked around the room and up towards the top of the stairs and the hallway that connected to it. He could see a couple of doors on the main floor and a number lining the upper wall.

"Well, Mr. Barkley, I'll get a key ta one of the rooms." She turned around, but not before pointing to a door off to his left. "If you open that door, it leads into the kitchen. On the far side of the dining room is another door. It leads to the bathroom. There's towels on the shelf inside. You can use whichever one ya want. Just leave it in the hamper when yer done."

"Yes, ma'am," Heath nodded and headed for the door, though he hid a grin when he heard the young woman tell him her name was Rebecca Wilson not ma'am. It wasn't long before he was soaking in the tub; it made him glad the boarding house had water piped into the house. He'd spent many nights in places that didn't and he sure didn't feel like dealing with that hassle tonight.

While Heath took his bath, Rebecca, who had found a room key for him, went up and turned down his bed, and then went to fix the gentleman a bite to eat. Just as she was finishing cooking, Heath opened the bathroom door and stepped out. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Smells good," Heath said as he sat down at the table, "Thanks." He added as Rebecca put a plate of food on the table in front of him.

"No problem…" she started to say as they heard the front door open again. She turned away and went to see who it was. It wasn't long before Heath heard raised voices. When Rebecca started yelling, Heath jumped onto his feet and ran into the rom. He was shocked to see a US Deputy Marshall; the same one that he had seen track Ben Rawlins down for a bounty. He lost out on it when the outlaw forced Heath to kill him. The ruthless Marshall was shaking Rebecca by the shoulders, though he immediately let go upon seeing Heath.

"What's going on here?" Heath took a step towards Rebecca. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when the law officer scowled, "Stay out of this, Mr. Barkley! She knows what I want and I'm not leaving until she tells me where he's hiding. For that matter, he might even be hiding out here!" He threw an accusatory look Rebecca's way.

Rebecca spat back at him worse than a wet hen would, "And I told you to get it through your thick, greedy skull that he's not here; he's dead! And," she threw more chilling words towards the lawman, "If you think I'm going to tell you where he's resting, just so you can dig him up and take him in for some reward!" she said the words not putting it past the Marshall to do such a thing, "You're crazy!"

Heath had no idea what was going on or who they were talking about, but he knew he didn't feel like being under the same roof as Mr. Weaver and, somehow feeling the young woman had not lied to him said, "Why not look around for yourself and then just leave."

"I'll do just that." Mr. Weaver stood as straight as he could and started looking.

Rebecca shook her head and looked at Heath. "While he wastes his time, you can still eat." She gestured towards the door that led to the dining room. Heath took a look at Mr. Weaver who was disappearing into one of the vacant rooms and then followed Rebecca into the dining room.

"Who's he looking for?" Heath asked as he sat back down at the table.

Rebecca sat down look both disgusted and tired. For a moment she didn't answer. When she did, Heath couldn't have been more shocked at the words she spoke, mostly because the young woman didn't look a day over eighteen. "My late husband," she answered as she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them back up and looking at Heath. "Hank was accused of being involved in a bank robbery and a murder when we lived in a small town in near the California border last year, along with a bank robbery in Colorado." She shook her head and continued, "I can honestly say he was innocent, because he _was_ with me during both incidents only..." her eyes hardened and pure distain, "the law thinks I'm lying because we had no witnesses to back us up. Since the men accusing him as being guilty were so insistent that he was the one, we traveled for awhile. We thought of looking for someone who could pass as his twin…" she stopped speaking as she fought the tears that wanted to come. Just as Heath was about to tell her she didn't have to finish, Rebecca started talking again. "I have no proof of what I'm about to say, Mr. Barkley, only I swear, I'm _not _lying. My husband and I _did_ see a man who could have passed for his twin outside a saloon in Carson City talking to a couple rough looking men. Hank thought it unwise to confront the man right then and there. He wanted to get a sheriff and then take action, only the sheriff was out of town; we couldn't locate the deputy. We decided to camp outside the city limits and go to the law in the morning, but…." Her eyes began to tear up once again.

"He was killed before such a thing could be done." Heath finished her sentence for her.

She nodded. "I went to get some water. I heard some shots. I ran back and found him dead inside the tent we had pitched three miles out of town. I would have had no choice but to bury him there, but a couple who was passing by stopped. Since I had already changed his shirt and cleaned up the area by the time they appeared, there was nothing to tell them he'd been shot. Maybe it was wrong," she looked at Heath, her eyes begging him to understand, "but I didn't want him buried there. I didn't want anyone to disturb him thinking he was the other fellow, so I just told them he'd died in his sleep and begged them to help me to get him back here to California to bury him. And," she stood up her voice growing firm, "Don't ask me to tell you where's he's buried. I'm not giving that information anyone."

Since he couldn't see any reason to press her for such information at the moment, Heath didn't. "So, apparently, Weaver must have sighted this other fellow in his travels and has assumed he's your husband going by another name." Heath said as he took another bite of his food.

"It's all I can figure. Somehow, Weaver learned I was living here and has been hounding me off and on ever since." She again grew angry. "I tried to tell him about the other man and get him to leave me alone, but he thinks I'm just making it up! He won't let it go!"

Somehow that didn't surprise Heath. From what he had seen before, Heath figured Mr. Weaver had tunnel vision when it came to anyone who was wanted and carried a big enough price on his head. Ben Rawlins orphaned baby, proved that. Weaver had followed Heath after he buried the child's mother and had taken the baby to the safety of his ranch. Weaver waited until Rawlins's confronted the Barkley's about his dead wife and the future of his only living child. Yes; Weaver was ruthless and didn't care who got caught in the cross fire between him and whoever he was after.

Heath was brought out of his thoughts and sent into shock as Rebecca added, "The moment my cousin arrives tomorrow morning to take over the boarding house, I'm going to go in search of that man again! It's the only way I'll ever clear Hank's name!"

The wheels in Heath's mind started turning. The young woman was far too young to go after a hardened criminal, and he wasn't a bounty hunter. Still, there had to be a way to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man of Honor **

**Chapter Two**

By the time noon rolled around, Heath and Rebecca were well on their way to Stockton. After talking in depth about Rebecca's desire to clear her husband's name and bring the real criminal to justice, Heath had talked her into going to Stockton with him before a hunt of any kind was started by anybody. "My oldest brother, Jarrod, he's an attorney." Heath had explained. "He has connections when it comes to the law. You can tell him your story first." Heath also assured her that he knew Nick well enough to know that the hot tempered rancher would be more than happy to help anyway he could too, especially with it being the slow time of the year. It had taken a bit more talking than he was used to in order to get her to consent to it, but in the end she'd done just that.

They had been traveling for a few hours when Rebecca shocked him by stopping her horse and looking backwards. She saw a cloud of dust off in the distance. She'd see dust being kicked up into the air every time she'd turned her head. Her gut told her what, and who, it was. "We're being followed." She looked at Heath. The disgust she felt came out in her voice. With having to travel on such a hot day, Rebecca sure didn't feel like dealing with this. Still, she kept her complaints to herself.

Heath, who had stopped Charger, turned and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, he could see dust rising up in the air. He pushed Charger forward while Rebecca did the same. "You have a good eye," he threw her a crooked smile, impressed with she had the ability to spot such a thing; many people didn't. "I'd say ten to one it's Weaver." Heath turned his head as he spoke the words ninety-five percent he was right. He wasn't surprised when Rebecca nodded her head in agreement.

"That man will follow us clear to Stockton and harass me there when my late husband isn't there to meet me." She shook her head as she thought on a man so blinded by greed he wouldn't at least investigate her claim. She'd never understand men like him.

Heath again thought on his last meeting with the Deputy Marshall. He couldn't help allow another crooked smile to appear on his face. The one good thing that came out of that mess was Jarrod being able to help Heath adopt little Joey. In fact, if it hadn't been for the fact that the family had had visitors coming, ones that had extremely young children themselves, he'd have had Joey with him at that moment.

He'd had the hardest time leaving the child behind only now, with Weaver in the picture; Heath couldn't help but be glad his son was on the ranch with the rest of the family. The boy was the light of the household and had everyone wrapped around his little finger, and another reason he had to be careful what kind of choices he made.

Heath snapped out of his thought as he and Rebecca pushed their horses forward, but did not change their pace. While it was annoying knowing Weaver was being so obstinate, Heath and she did not see any reason to give the lawman a reason to claim they were trying to shake him and thus protect someone who was, in spite of what the man might want to believe, deader than a doornail.

"I wouldn't worry about being harassed once we get to Stockton." Heath told her as they stopped to their horses rest and made their way to a couple of boulders. "Jarrod can do something law wise; I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." Rebecca handed him one of the sandwiches she'd pulled out of her saddlebag and then began eating one herself. "I really don't like dealing with that man almost every time I turn around. He rubs me the wrong way." She then chuckled and added, "I'm sure I irritate the living daylights out of him. I mean, I don't exactly hold back when it comes to how I feel about his kind."

Heath nodded. "Don't worry; I'm not high on his list either." He went on to tell her all about finding Ben Rawlin's wife lying in her bed sick and dying, all about little Joey and what he, Heath, had promised the child's mother, along with all that had transpired afterwards. "Mr. Weaver is probably telling himself I'm after 'his' reward money again." Heath took another bit of the sandwich, ate it and then said, "Heavens knows what that man would think if he knew that baby is now part of the Barkley family, probably start whining all over again." Not that Weaver losing out on the reward money hurt Heath's feelings any. It's not like Weaver had done anything to earn his loyalty.

The story made Rebecca want to rush to the ranch just so she could hold the child, as she thoroughly enjoyed children; had since she was little. Though, when it came to Heath's comment about Weaver and whining, she couldn't help but chuckle and agree as she could see Weaver doing exactly what Heath had just said he would. "We best get moving." She stood up and headed for her horse. "It will be dark before we know it; that is, if we drag our feet." She didn't want to be traveling in the dark. She had never cared for doing something like that, unless she was camping for the fun of it.

Heath finished the last of his sandwich, nodded and mounted Charger. He wasn't going to argue. After all, not only did they need to get back to the ranch t talk to Jarrod about this situation, Heath wanted to be with his adopted son again. The boy was growing like a weed and was going to be turning a year old in a few weeks and he had no intentions of missing that milestone in his or Joey's lives.

Heath and Rebecca were right when they said it was Weaver following them. The persistent lawman had been standing inside Manteca's General Mercantile when he saw Heath help Rebecca up onto her horse and then mount Charger. Weaver had then watched as the two rode out of town. The lawman's eyes had darkened and a few choice cuss words had slipped out of his mouth. Since he didn't believe Rebecca's story, Mr. Weaver figured she'd conned Heath into believing her husband was innocent. That being the case, he was absolutely sure the young woman had talked him into going with her to wherever the man was hidden. That being the case, he'd gathered his things, left town and started following their trail. He just knew this time he'd collect a reward, and it would be Heath left holding the bag per say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Man of Honor **

**Chapter Three **

"She thought she was going to do what!" Nick's eyes widened in disbelieve as Heath stood next to the corral telling him who Rebecca was and why she was in the study talking with Jarrod. He couldn't believe his ears. "She might have been married and, heaven help her, made a widow too young, but she looks like she's still a child!" Okay, she didn't look _that _young; still, like Heath, Nick didn't think the young woman could be a day over eighteen. He set his elbow down on the top of the fence and let his hand hang downwards. He then lowered his voice and looked at Heath and asked with genuine concern in his voice, "She was really going to go after that man by herself?" He didn't like that at all.

Heath's head nodded slightly as he repeated the things of their first discussions and those final decisions that had led to her traveling with him to Stockton instead of starting the journey by herself. "I believe her when she says she and her late husband saw the other man and, if you'd seen the look in her eyes as she talked? You'd know she had every intention of trying to find him." He had no idea what the young woman thought she'd have done if she actually came face to face with the man, though he suspected her desire to clear her husband's name had overruled any doubts or fears that might have tried to present themselves to her. Heath guessed that self preservation was not necessarily on the top of her list, if it was even on her list at all.

"Well, she…" Nick quit talking when he saw Audra hurrying towards them. _What on earth did she want?_ Heath, seeing Nick turn his head and a questioning look appear on his face, turned to see what the man was looking at. As Audra drew closer, both men stepped away from the fence.

"Jarrod asked me to come and get the two of you. He wants to see you in his study." Audra told them before either of them had a chance to ask her what she wanted. "Something to do with that woman you brought home with you." Audra might have teased Heath about that, bringing the young lady home with her, only, while no one had told her a thing yet, she still got the impression that whatever was going on was far too serious. She'd just have to wait when it came to her usual teasing any of her brothers.

"All right," Heath and Nick looked at each other and headed for the house.

The minute the two brothers stepped into the house smiles appeared on both their faces. Rebecca sat in the middle of the floor; Joey sat not two feet in front of her. The two were building small towers with the small, brown wooden blocks that Heath had bought him just before leaving for Modesto. Joey was letting out squeals of delights as Rebecca talked to, and played with, him. They might have continued standing where they were and enjoying the site before their eyes, only Joey turned his eyes away from the blocks and the stranger who had been nice enough to play with him and caught sight of his father standing in the entrance.

"DA DA!" Joey started bouncing up and down, clapping his hands as smile spread across his small face while his eyes lit up brighter than any star hanging in the night's sky ever thought of shining. The young child adored his father as only a one year old could. Needless to say, his son's reaction upon seeing him did not exactly hurt Heath's feelings. He quickly moved across the floor and picked his young son up.

"Boy Howdy, child! I swear ya've grown a couple of inches since I left!" He held Joey up in the air and brought him back down causing Joey to giggle and laugh, along with Rebecca who had stood up and was watching the scene.

If he could have, Heath would have just sat down and spent some time with the boy. As it was, he held his son in his arm close to his side, thanked Rebecca for what she'd did, and turned around, heading for the study to see what Jarrod wanted.

Nick didn't think Jarrod wanted their nephew in the study during their discussion, though he knew better than to suggest that Heath leave the boy behind. No, if Joey needed to be taken out of the room while they talked to Jarrod then Jarrod could play "Pappy" and tell Heath to give the child to their mother, sister or even Rebecca seeing how she'd been the one entertaining Joey in the first place.

Jarrod was sitting behind his desk when Nick and Heath walked in through the opened door. The fact that Heath was holding Joey in his one arm and the child had his small hands either on the only man he knew as father's back or chest did not surprise the oldest Barkley brother. "Please, shut the door behind you." Jarrod pointed toward the open door when neither one of his brothers took time to do so. It was a request that was quickly fulfilled as Nick took a few steps backwards and shut the door while Heath grabbed a chair, sat down and held Joey on his knee.

"So, what do you think?" Heath asked Jarrod as he bounced his son up and down upon his knee.

Jarrod sat back in his chair and turned up the palms of his hands. "When it comes to getting the law to stop looking for her husband, the easiest thing to do is have her tell, or show, someone where the man is buried."

"She doesn't want to tell anyone." Heath leaned back in his air and looked at Joey, who sat on his lap. The child grabbed Heath's hands and pulled himself up into a standing position. Heath continued talking to his eldest brother, "Doesn't want him disturbed," he couldn't blame her either, but he figured Jarrod was right.

Jarrod tapped the desk with his fingers a couple of times and looked at both his brothers. "I helped her to see that, in this case, it was the only way to get the law off her case. I promised her we'd help clear her husband's name too."

Heath shook his head. "The law itself will stop sendin' out wanted posters on her husband. Other law men might stop keeping their eye out for him, but Weaver will never stop. He's got it into his head this is all a lie. I wouldn't put it past him to claim her late husband is the other guy, and just usin' the other guy as a cover. The reward money means too much to him." It sounded crazy to Heath, only Weaver was just greedy enough to come up with such a notion.

"For right now, we can't worry about what Weaver will or will not do." Jarrod shrugged his shoulders. "First thing in the morning, I am going to talk to Fred. Rebecca will be with me." Jarrod then looked at Heath, "I know from experience that people under stress like this handle it better when they have either family or someone they consider a friend by their side. That being the case, I'd like you to come with us. She's had time to get to know you; well, more than she knows me anyway. After that; I'll contact one of my Pinkerton contacts and see if anyone fitting her husband's description can be found."

Heath might have been surprised with Jarrod's statement about the young widow, only he'd been in a spot where he'd needed a friend a time or two. Heath made sure he had Joey securely in his arms when he stood up. "I'll be ready." He told Jarrod before excusing himself from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rebecca stood in the front yard next to Audra underneath one of the most gorgeous Weeping Willow trees Rebecca had ever seen. The sun was just beginning to set. A comfortable breeze was blowing through the air, and the conversation she was having with Audra made for a nice change compared to what she'd been dealing with for far too long. The two were talking about everything to her early marriage to the current situation that Rebecca found herself in.

"You need to take into consideration where I'm from, Audra. I mean, I was born and raised in the hills of Kentucky, even if it doesn't sound like it." Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Heath's sister; who she was quickly growing to like. "For whatever reason that exists, as my husband and I traveled, I picked up on the different way people speak. I still say 'yer', 'ya' a lot and 'reckon', among others, just not as often as a lot of people would. My husband, may he rest in peace, spoke with the thickest Kentucky accent ya'll ever hear." She quit talking and fought the tears that wanted to come. She couldn't help but smile when Audra put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine."

Like the rest of the family, Audra couldn't help wonder just young she'd gotten married at. Unlike her mother and brothers, Audra actually had the courage to ask. "You seem pretty young to be anyone's wife, let alone widow." Her new friend continued looking at the sunset for a few moments before she turned to Audra and started talking.

"Once again, Audra, you need to keep in mind the way I was raised and in what environment." Rebecca smiled as she got a faraway look in her eyes while they sparkled with memories that ran through her mind. "The day a girl has the 'way of women' come upon her she is considered a woman and thus eligible for marriage." Rebecca couldn't help but roar with laughter as a look of horror spread across Audra's face.

"It's not the worst thing to happen, Audra; maybe not the best, but it's not the worst either. Besides," Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "I never said the girls married the exact same day. It's just that the young men start looking at them in the sense of finding themselves a wife. The average age for a girl to be married is around fifteen or sixteen. Believe it or not," Rebecca said as she smiled at the young woman next to her, "If you lived where I was born, you'd be considered an old maid, because you're nineteen and not married."

Audra shook her head in disbelief, though she had the strongest feeling her new friend was being very straight with her. "So, how old were you when you married, if I may ask."

Rebecca turned the palms of her hands up and answered, "Married at fifteen, birthed and buried a baby at sixteen and a widow at seventeen. How's that for a track record for a woman who's goin' on eighteen next month?" The moment she'd spoken the words, Rebecca wished she hadn't; Audra looked as if she was starting to feel sorry for her. "Don't go feelin' bad for me. Life is life. Hank treated me like a queen while he was here and, with him dyin' like he did, I'm sort of grateful I wasn't left with a child to raise by myself. If I had been, I wouldn't be in a position to fight to clear Hank's name." She sighed again and said softly, "I'm just tired. I simply want this nightmare to be over."

No sooner had she spoken the words than she, and, by the look on the pretty blonde's face, it appeared Audra also, got the most distinct feeling someone was not that far behind them. Since Rebecca knew the feeling all too well, she knew who it was and wasn't surprised when the same annoying voice that had bothered her for months on end spoke up from behind her. "It can be over. Just admit that your husband's alive and tell me where he's at!" Mr. Weaver snapped as he balled up his fists, though he kept his arms by side

Rebecca and Audra whirled around. Rebecca was shaking with anger as she, for what felt like the thousandth time, yelled, "I can't tell you that because I ain't lyin'! Hank's dead! Now get away from me!"

When Mr. Weaver took a step towards her, Audra stepped in front of Rebecca, glaring at their unwanted guest. She too laid into the man. "This is private property! I suggest you get off our land!"

An angry look appeared upon the man's face as he headed for Audra, with the intention of moving her out of his way, only to be stopped in his tracks when another voice spoke up from the entrance way to the home. "I wouldn't go any further, Mr. Weaver." Heath stepped into view with his pistol in his hand; Nick was right beside him with his drawn also. "We might not be able to convince you that Mr. Wilson is dead; however, we can order you away from Mrs. Wilson and off our land." While Heath was not yelling, his eyes were full of daggers and his voice was low and laced deliberately with a tone so loud, a deaf man would have sat up and listened. Even if he hadn't been, the look in Nick's eyes would have done it.

"Whatever she's told you, she's lying!" Weaver shouted back, though he did step away from the women. "Mr. Wilson is alive, and she knows where he's at! I'll leave, but I'll be around. I give you my word on that!"

By the time he was finished yelling, Mr. Weaver was on his horse. When Nick took a step towards the man, Mr. Weaver used the reins to turn his horse around and then spurred the horse forward and out of the gate. By the time he was out of sight, Heath was standing next to his sister and Rebecca.

"Are the two of you all right?" He looked from one woman to another as he asked, his blood boiling that Weaver had had the nerve to come onto their land with no motivation other than to harass Rebecca once again.

"I'm fine." Audra answered as Nick joined them.

Rebecca nodded when both men looked at her. "I'll be fine, only I'd rather go inside now. She headed for the house, along with Audra.

"That man won't give up." Heath said as he looked toward the direction Mr. Weaver had disappeared.

"Then I suggest we all get a good night sleep, especially, you, Jarrod and Mrs. Wilson. Don't want to miss seein' the sheriff tomorrow." Nick said as he turned on his heels and also headed for their home.

Heath lingered a few more minutes, just to make sure the annoying rodent, as Rebecca had referred to Mr. Weaver, didn't return. Well, didn't return that night anyway.


	5. Explaining to the Sheriff

Man of Honor

Chapter Five

Jarrod rode Jingo alongside the buggy Heath was driving, as Rebecca sat beside him with her hands clasped together sitting as tall as straight as she could. She was more than aware of the looks people were throwing their way as they drove into town. It made her more than uncomfortable as she was sure she knew what they were thinking. Though, she didn't know what she could do about it either. Her mind turned to her late husband and the fact that she was praying like crazy that Heath and his two brothers would be successful in clearing Hank's name. By the time the three of them sat in the Fred's office, Rebecca was more than ready to be off the streets of Stockton, away from the stares and gossipy mouths of its residents.

"What can I do for you?" Fred asked after everyone was seated. He knew whatever the three needed had to be serious. How could it be otherwise? Two of the Barkley's in his office, at the same time, with a stranger, it couldn't mean anything but trouble for someone. Question was…who?

Jarrod turned to Rebecca and nodded towards the good lawman. "Tell him everything you've told us."

Rebecca looked from Jarrod to Heath, who both gave her nods of encouragement, and then to Fred, who was waiting patiently for her to speak. She took a deep breath and began, "It's like this…" she went on to repeat the whole story once again finishing with the fact that her husband was buried just outside the town of Hazard.

They were all surprised when Fred picked up some wanted posters and, going through the small stack, pulled one out and handed it to Rebecca. The name at the bottom read 'Hank Wilson'. "Is that your husband?"

Rebecca took the picture and looked at it. From a quick glance it looked like her late husband; however, upon closer inspection, she knew it wasn't. It was the man she and Hank had seen in Carson City. "No," she answered as she looked up at Fred, pointing to a slight scar that was on the cheek of the man in the poster, "Hank never had any scar, except on the back of his left thumb, cut himself while whittlin' on a piece of wood. He looks like the feller that we saw the day I told you about."

After she'd finished speaking, Rebecca handed the lawman the poster back. He leaned back in his chair and said nothing for a moment. Finally, he started speaking. "That man has robbed four more banks and killed three more people in the past year. He's fast becoming a very wanted man." Fred sighed and shook his head. "I don't like to ask that a grave be disturbed only; in order to do anything law wise, I have to have proof of what you're saying. If I don't have it, there's no authority above me that's going to listen to me. You understand that?" He looked at Rebecca with one eyebrow raised slightly.

"So, both Heath and Mist…" she stopped as Jarrod gave her a look that said "who"? She smiled and corrected herself. "Jarrod has explained that to me. I must admit, I guess I knew that all along; I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

"What about Weaver?" Heath leaned forward a few inches and asked. After what had happened the day before, he wanted to know if Fred could do anything. Heath also explained what he feared the man might try claiming should he find out where Mr. Wilson was laid. In that he was to be disappointed.

"All I can say is post at least three 'Do Not Trespass' signs somewhere on your property for right now, make sure they're not close together. That way there's more chance of men like Weaver seeing them. If he continues to step onto your property and try to talk to Mrs. Wilson I will have a severe talk with him and remind him that no one is allowed to harrass anyone. If he breaks a law when he's around you. I could also do something. As it is…." He turned up his hands in resignation. "He hasn't done anything illegal yet, annoying and stupid, yes, but illegal?" He paused and then added, "The thing is, until I have a body to back up Mrs. Wilson's claim, I can't do a blasted thing to stop him from looking, though I could send some telegrams off, let other lawmen know I have good reason to believe they have the wrong name on these posters. It might take some pressure off you for awhile ma'am." Fred turned and looked at Rebecca.

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled at the sheriff with the friendly smile and sparkling eyes. She liked this lawman. He listened; he was being as polite as all the Barkley's been. For the first time since she'd found her husband shot to death, Rebecca felt extremely hopeful that Hank's name would be cleared.

"We'd appreciate that, Fred." Jarrod said as his brother and their guest stood up and shook hands with their friend. "Why don't you do that? I think we best get going." However, when Jarrod, Heath and Rebecca headed for the door, Fred stopped them.

"You know," He said as he stepped away from his desk, "if Weaver is refusing to listen to you then he'll be tailing you wherever you go. I mean, you said he's convinced Mrs. Wilson here isn't being straight. Also, I think you might be right; he'll lie to himself just to keep himself on this hunt of his."

Heath wasn't sure what Fred was getting at and he didn't feel like standing around in the office guessing. "What are you thinking?"

Fred looked from one brother to another and then went onto suggest what Jarrod was already having Nick do, contact the Pinkerton Agency and let them send someone to Hazard to bring the body back. When Jarrod started chuckling, the lawman let out a 'humph'. "Don't tell me; there's a reason Nick didn't come in to see me also." Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Jarrod, Heath and Rebecca all started laughing and then walked out the door.

Once outside, Rebecca turned to Jarrod and Heath. While she felt strongly that the Pinkertons could get her husband's body, and bring it safely to Stockton, she didn't know what to think about the feeling that everything was not yet right. Heath and Jarrod must have felt it too. Jarrod insisted that Heath take Rebecca straight back to the ranch while he went and met Nick, who was the one sending off the telegram to the Pinkerton Agency. Rebecca might have fought it only she was tired and wanted to rest. She just hoped Weaver would keep his distance for the time being; she didn't want to face dealing with him quite yet.


	6. Real Outlaw and Friendly Conversation

**Chapter Six**

Twenty-four year old, Michael Billings pulled the door of the old deserted cabin shut, even if the wind was trying to rip the rotting wood of its hinges. The black haired gentleman would have preferred a nice hotel bed instead of the wooden one he'd have to make the most of, but with his illegal activities he knew that would be nigh to impossible until he and his men made it to Mexico. His men might have voiced the same desire, but they knew their black haired, brown eyed leader was in no mood to talk. No, their talk turned to their plans to rob the Stockton bank if they could.

"I didn't say I was against the idea!" Michael turned on the youngest in the group, a blonde haired, hot tempered lad by the name of Roy; the boy was a mere seventeen years. The lad had been on his own for three years and been in and out of trouble with the law from day one. "I only said I want to make sure that blasted Marshal isn't around!"

Thirty year old Kyle Waters, a man who had seen the inside of a jail more than once, spoke up. "You know, the first thing we have to do is change your looks somehow. I mean, you're face is sure to be on a wanted poster in the sheriff's office. He'll recognize you the moment you set foot into town." He knew he was stating the obvious, thanks to 'that' marshal. If only he could find the man before he found them. Kyle would love to get his hands on the man and turn him over to Henry, a half breed who had joined them last year. Kyle was sure Henry could find a "nice" way to deal with the marshal they had all grown to despise.

It was all Michael could do not to swear. That stupid, annoying Marshal! How he hated him. The reward on his head hadn't been so high as to warrant a US Marshall getting into his mind to keep tracking him until he got him. Since Michael knew nothing about Rebecca and the fact that Mr. Weaver's desire to capture him was more out of pride and a strong desire to prove the woman a liar, he was left to wonder what had motivated the lawman before the price on his head had climbed even higher than it had been.

"No, the first thing we do is send you and a couple of boys into town to do get a few things done. Just keep your eyes and ears wide open." He looked at the six men who traveled with him. "Take Paul and Henry with you. None of you have your faces on wanted posters; no one will pay attention to you. Well, they might look at Henry a bit funny, but as long as you all behave, there shouldn't be any problems."

The three men didn't know if Michael was right or wrong, though they knew that once the man got an idea in his head, it was nigh impossible to get him to change his mind. That being the case, the three men made sure their pistols were loaded before leaving the cabin.

**~oOo~**

Rebecca once again sat in front of Joey playing with him; though this time she had him on the front lawn. It was a nice change of pace, playing with the young child and getting her mind off the business of clearing her husband's name. She felt eternally grateful for all that Heath and his family were doing for her. Maybe, that was another reason she had told Audra it would be no big deal for her to watch Joey. It was a way to show her appreciation for all the family was doing for her.

When she heard footsteps behind her, Rebecca whirled around as she felt her heart start to beat faster than water going over a waterfall. Immediately, she relaxed and started working on getting her heart back into place. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked up at Heath and Jarrod, "I didn't hear the two of you come out of the house.

"We didn't mean to startle you." Jarrod apologized as he turned to Heath. "I'm going into town and checking the telegram office. Maybe there will be some news today." He bade Rebecca and his brother goodbye and then walked away.

"Do you really think there will be any news this fast? I mean, about where the other fellow is?" Rebecca asked. Since it had only been three days since Nick had sent off the telegrams Jarrod asked him too, she had a hard time imagining that news of any kind would be waiting for Jarrod in town.

"Probably not," Heath answered as he sat done next to his son, who was more than happy to climb up on his father's lap. "Reckon Jarrod figures it won't hurt to check though. I mean, he has business in town anyway. He might as well look into it."

Rebecca laughed when Joey grabbed his father's ear and pulled it in a downwards direction, causing Heath to tilt his head slightly. It reminded her of the many times her oldest sister's boy would do the same thing to one of his parents. That memory, and many others, all of a sudden hit her hard. She had to turn her head away for a few seconds.

Seeing Rebecca's action, Heath naturally thought the ordeal they were currently going through was the cause. "Hey," He held out his hand and laid it on her shoulder. "It will be fine. We'll get this mess cleared up before long; you just wait and see."

Rebecca gave him a small smile and explained it wasn't the current problem causing her a bit of heartache at the moment. "When I wrote to my parents and told them what had happened, they wanted me to go home to Kentucky. They said if he was innocent it would 'all come out in the end'. They practically called me a fool if I continued 'the way I was'. Truth was, they were worried for me, wanted to protect me if they can. I miss them, but I couldn't go back." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "They didn't understand, doubt they ever will."

Heath felt bad for her, understood her parents need to protect her, heaven knew he would do anything to protect Joey, but he also understood her desire to clear her husband's name. After all, without a good name, a name one that could be honored, a man really had nothing. "Let's not worry about it for now. Supper's about ready and Silas doesn't appreciate it when the food he's prepared gets cold." He stood up and held onto Joey's one hand, as the child was walking with help.

Rebecca smiled, stood up and headed for the house also.


	7. Chapter 7

**Man of Honor **

**Chapter Seven**

Michael Billings had been right when he said no one would take notice of Mr. Waters, Paul or Henry. Well, not take notice to the point to arouse any suspicion as they rode into town. Because they'd discussed their plans for a solid hour before leaving camp, the three men separated paths once they were in town. Kyle went to the bank, under the pretense of opening an account; Paul went to the sheriff's office, under the guise of being a bounty hunter who simply wanted to look at wanted posters, and Henry walked around town pretending to want to know more about Stockton as 'he was thinking to move there'. Once they were finished with their business the three men met in the saloon and sat in the farthest corner, away from the crowd.

"The bank has only one guard at night." Kyle was grinning from ear to ear. "I think Stockton forgot it's more than a good sized town." While he was speaking he traced the layout of the bank on the table with his finger and explained exactly what plan he was going to hand over to Michael. When it came to Michael's part in the plan, Paul spoke up.

"If anything, he needs to go into the bank from the back." He took another swallow of his beer before continuing. "Sheriff's has a wanted poster of him in his office, name on it's wrong but it's him." The part about the name being wrong bothered Paul and he began talking about it.

"Don't surprise me none." Henry scoffed as he leaned back in his chair. "Michael's gone by so many names, law's probably just picked one and threw it on. After all, no matter what, you can't change the way you look. Well, not unless you want to stay in disguise your whole life." That got all three men to laughing.

As the saloon was quite busy and the noise level was high they were sure no one would be able to hear them as long as they kept their voices low, Kyle, Paul and Henry let their guard down and stopped watching the other patrons. Because of that, Heath entered the saloon and sat near their table without being seen. Had Heath not had such good hearing, he might not have heard anything. As it was, in spite of the noise, he caught a few words which included bank, sheriff and the bit about the wrong name on a wanted poster. Not wanting to attract their attention, Heath simply sipped on his beer and did his best to listen. Only when he saw Nick enter the saloon did Heath stand up and walk towards Nick as fast as he could without attracting any undue attention.

Heath might not have caught the other patrons' attention only Nick knew him well enough to know when something was amiss. "What is it?" Nick asked as Heath walked by him and headed for the door to the saloon.

Only when they were outside and walking down the sidewalk did Heath answer him. "I think I need to go to Jarrod's office." He glanced back toward the saloon and began explaining about the men whom he'd overheard talking. "With the few things I heard, I think there's a chance this Michael they talked about is the man the law should be looking for and, maybe, they're planning to do something when it comes to the bank." He then added, "If I can get Rebecca in a position to see the men when they come out, there might be a chance she might recognize one of them. That is, if they were with this Michel feller when she saw him. Nick would have said something, only he caught sight of Weaver standing near one of the stores watching them. He let out a few choice words and drew Heath's attention to Weaver.

"I'm still going to Jarrod's office." Heath said as he stepped off the sidewalk in order to cross the street. "You do what you want, just don't talk to that man if you can help it."

"I wasn't thinking about talking to him." Nick growled as he turned and headed off in the opposite direction. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, Weaver wasn't aware of Rebecca's presence in Jarrod office and would be stupid enough to think it was him that was up to something and not Heath. After all, Nick figured that, no matter what, he could still lead the man on a wild goose chase.

When Weaver saw Heath and Nick seperate, he thought and did just as Nick had hoped because he indeed had missed seeing Rebecca going into talk to Jarrod. With that being the case, he assumed that Heath had been telling Nick what to do. The Deputy Marshall's choice had Heath chuckling, as the blonde haired cowboy had looked out the window and seen him hightailing it to catch up to Nick. That is, enough that he could keep an eye on him.

** ~oOo~**

Jarrod, Heath and Rebecca sat, or stood, in Fred's office. The three of them were telling the lawman of the newest developments.

"I don't know about the first man who came out of the saloon," Rebecca said as she sat across from Fred while Heath and Jarrod both chose to remain standing, "but the second and third one, the one who looks to be Indian, were the two who were with the man my husband and I saw just before Hank was killed." After she quit talking, a silence reined in the room. Only when Fred picked up a few telegrams and began talking was the silence broken.

"Your friends in the Pinkerton agency," Fred said as he looked at Jarrod, "found the grave Mrs. Wilson told you about. It had the name of Hank Wilson on it. They don't really want to dig up the body and move it if they don't have to."

"Do we have to move it now, Fred?" Heath sat up as he thought on the men in the saloon. "Those men are planning something on the bank, and this Michael they spoke of has got to be the man who the law should have been looking for all along. Why not just keep an eye on the bank? I mean, if it's him, maybe we catch him and corner him about the other crimes. I mean, the ones Mr. Wilson was accused of."

"Sounds good to me Fred," Jarrod looked from Fred to Rebecca and then back to the law man. "Why move a dead man from his resting place if we don't have to?"

The lawman had a tendency to agree only because it seemed like the guilty party was about to walk right into their hands. "I'll wire the necessary people and tell them of these developments, though," Fred answered as he smiled apologetically to the young widow in front of him, "until I actually see Mr. Weaver, I won't be able to talk to him and tell him of all this." He then looked at Heath and Jarrod. "I think you best take Mrs. Wilson back to the ranch. Have your mother and sister keep an eye on her until this is over, and then you two come back here. However, before you leave I'll need you to write a description of all three men down for me."

Heath stood up after Rebecca did as Fred asked and nodded. "I'll do take her home. Come on Rebecca; let's get you back to mother and Audra." Once outside Jarrod back for his office while Heath helped Rebecca up into the buggy. It did not pass by her that people were once again looking at Heath and herself. However, this time she was far too happy to let it didn't bother her. The law now knew she'd been telling the truth when it came to her late husband. As far as she could see, there was nothing else to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Michael stood on the porch of the old cabin while Paul, Kyle and Henry made their reports. The wind was again blowing up a storm, causing the leaves in the surrounding trees to wave back and forth as if to say hello to anyone passing by... or goodbye. Michael probably should have moved the meeting indoors only he didn't. He was pleased with the things he was hearing and didn't want to interrupt the report just so they could inside; that is until Paul told him what he'd observed, and overheard, after leaving the saloon a little while before the other two men. Within minutes, all the men had moved inside and were either sitting or standing around the only table in the place.

"Are you serious?" Michael and the rest of Michael's men stared at Paul.

Paul nodded his head as he remembered standing in the shadows of an alley way while he watched Weaver catch up with Nick and start demanding answers. "I'm very serious." Paul answered as he once again stated the bare facts of the event.

_"Enough is enough!" Nick turned on Weaver, as the man's annoying, skin crawling whine had finally got to him. "She's told you a hundred times over, Mr. Wilson is dead!" Then, because Weaver had blurted out the fact that he'd come close to catching 'that wanted man' more than once, on occasions past the date Mr. Wilson was suppose to have died, Nick added, "I don't know who the other man is only have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe," Nick was yelling by now, "she's telling the truth when she says her late husband might as well have a twin out there somewhere!"_

Unwillingly to concede the dark haired rancher before him had a point, Weaver brushed him off. "She's lying, Mr. Barkley! She's lying to you, to your brother, Heath, to everyone! Sooner or later, she'll lead me to him and then I'll get him!"

Nick had let a string of cuss words, told the Deputy Marshall where to go, and then stormed off, knowing if he didn't he was going to hit the man more than once.

"Guess we can forget hitting the Bank," Kyle said with disgust in his voice, "that stupid Marshall is bound to see us and then we're as good as gone!"

The young man's statement didn't surprise any of the other men. He was young and wanted things easy. The rest of them had learned years ago there were risks in any line of business, some more than others. That being the case, none of them were surprised when the young man's words set their boss off.

"NO!" Michael was furious at the thought that any of his men would simple give up and walk away from what had the potential to be their biggest job yet. "We are hitting that bank; however," he got a snake like grin on his face, "before we do, we're making sure that annoying Marshall finds us."

"Huh?" All the men stared at him in disbelief. Why they could understand Michael wanting the US Marshall out of their way, they couldn't see how they could make sure the man found them without tipping the rest of Stockton off.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Paul asked, as he and the other men looked at him quizzically.

"Simple," Michael answered, as he leaned against the cabin's outside wall and gave his men a smile that would scare the dead back into their graves, "You go find that woman the Marshall's obsessed with and bring her here! He'll be watchin' and follow her!"

"Might not be that simple," Paul spoke again as he rolled another cigarette. His mind on other things he had heard concerning that matter.

"And just why not?" Michael took a step towards the man who had been a member of his gang the longest.

"Cause, after I seen what I did, I asked around. It seems like this Barkley fellar has a brother who is constantly with the woman. If he's not, she's with one of his family. Besides, we don't know what she looks like." Paul answered as he lit his cigarette and started smoking it.

Michael wasn't about to let that stop them from getting what, or who, they needed to lure the "good Marshall" into their camp. Mr. Weaver had thwarted more than one of his plans as he had trailed him. It had been a relief during the times he had lost them. In fact, it had been long enough that Michael had become convinced the man had quit trying to find him. He hadn't known about the woman though, nor about this Mr. Wilson who was supposed to have died.

"And this is a problem, why?" Michael folded his arms as he sat down upon a boulder that sat on the ground behind him. "Make up an excuse and ask around, get her description! Then, go get her, one way or the other; get her! That Marshall has got to go! If he's so convinced she's lying, he'll follow her wherever she goes! This game of his needs to stop now!" He glared at all his men as if to dare them to disagree with him; none of them did. He put his hands down on the table, looked at Paul and barked, "Take Henry with you! The two of you should be able to get one woman and deal with anyone happens to be with her just fine!"

Paul hadn't brought the subject up because he thought it was a major problem. He had simply thought his boss should be aware of it. If he had his way, he'd simply have the men wait until dark and hit the bank only he'd been working under Michael long enough to know better than to argue with the man. If they're luck had been running bad, he would have listened to his gut more. As it was, they had been doing well. "Come on Henry! Let's go." Paul stood up and hurried out the cabin's door, Henry was right behind him.

**~oOo~  
**  
Weaver sat up against a tree near the campfire he had built just outside the Barkley's land silently stewing over the fact that he had been unable to break the Barkley's resolve to protect the widow whom he was still very much convinced was lying. The one time he'd begun questioning his stand, when it came to Rebecca Wilson, he'd quickly reprimanded himself. She couldn't be telling the truth. If she was, he'd wasted precious time hounding her. He wasn't about to admit to himself that he'd wasted anything.

Standing up he walked around and stretched his legs. Unbeknownst to anyone, Weaver had been on and off the ranch a number of times; he cared nothing for the Do Not Trespass signs. While he had decided hounding anyone face to face wasn't going to work, Weaver was still determined to keep as close of an eye as he could on the young Rebecca Wilson. Sooner or later she had to join her husband. When she did, he was going to be right behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Man of Honor **

**Chapter Nine**

Jarrod was again sitting behind his desk, only this time it was Sheriff Madden he was talking to. The lawman stood in front of Jarrod's desk even though the famous Stockton attorney had offered him a place to sit. If the lawman didn't look so upset, Jarrod might not have been worried. As it was, all he could do was wait for the man to speak as all the formalities had been taken care of.

"I received these telegrams this morning." Fred thought on the news inside. While they validated the young widow's claims; it also told him trouble might very well be headed their way. "I think you should read them."

Cautiously, Jarrod reached up and took the telegrams Fred held out to him. He didn't have to ask what they were concerning, as there was only one matter lately that gave Fred reason to travel from Stockton out to the ranch. He unfolded the papers in his hands and read...

_Information confirmed. Outlaw's name Michael Billings. Will change name on Wanted Posters. _

Jarrod couldn't help but smile at that one. At least this gave Rebecca the backing she needed. Weaver might not like it only, next time anyone saw him, which Jarrod was sure they would, he'd have to listen and get off Rebecca's back. However, the smile disappeared when he read the next telegram...

_Yes, Michael Billings seen your area. Judge says NO bail if apprehended. _The telegram then included all the names of Michael's gang.

Now Jarrod knew why Fred looked so upset. As he went to say something Jarrod sat straight up, a look of grave concern came upon his face. Naturally, his reaction made it so the lawman was instantly on alert.

"What is it, Jarrod?"

Jarrod didn't answer at first. He stood up and, pushing the chair away, hurried to the door. Only then did he say anything. "I don't think Rebecca has anyone but Audra with her at the moment! I don't want them out alone with men like this in the area!"

When he heard that, Fred also grew alarmed. He didn't like the idea that Mrs. Wilson didn't have one of the Barkley men, or ranch hands, with her. He grabbed his hat, which he'd laid on the desk, and followed the lawyer out of the study. He had to walk at a pretty good pace to keep up with him too. When they got to the living room, the two found Victoria talking with Nick and Heath. Joey was playing on the floor near his father's feet.

Victoria, who felt tension fill her as she saw the worried look on Jarrod's face and the confused one on Fred's, asked, "What is it Jarrod?"

While Jarrod had been right in the assumption he had made to Fred, he asked not even attempting to hide the urgency he felt. "Where's Rebecca?"

Jarrod's question had both Heath and Victoria sitting straight up, and Nick stepping away from the fireplace. "She and Audra insisted on going on a short ride."

Heath stood up as he answered, a feeling of dread started to come over him. "Why?"

Jarrod handed him the telegrams. The color in Heath's face drained slightly when he read the second one. Upon seeing Heath's reaction, Nick demanded to see them. His reaction was pretty much the same as Heath's. He might have exploded only Heath had found his voice. "If Billings is heading this way, Weaver will see them. He'll assume it's Hank Wilson and probably shoot him before we can get a confession out of him for the crimes committed before Rebecca's husband was killed."

Fred, who had not spoke up to this point, did so at that time. "When it comes to that, it won't matter. As far as the law's concerned, his name's been cleared. However, I think I best start hunting Mr. Weaver up. The last thing we need is his interference in this matter." He went on to tell them everything else he'd learned about the men before coming out to the ranch. Afterwards, the lawman bid his friends goodbye and hurried out the door.

Heath looked at his mother and, even though he knew it was a stupid question, he asked, "Would you keep an eye on Joey for me?" He wasn't surprised when his mother gave him "I can't believe you had to ask" look.

"Of course not," Victoria answered as her young grandson pulled himself up to the coffee table and began walking around the piece of furniture. Of course, he was holding onto the table the whole time he was walking.

"Thanks, mother." Heath hurried out the door; Nick was right behind him. Neither one of them wanted to waste what could very well be precious time. They had to find Rebecca and their sister. Jarrod would have joined the search if wasn't for the fact that Fred asked him if he'd hang around the area where the bank stood, along with Fred's deputy as he, Fred, had the strongest feeling that, sooner or later, there would be an attempted robbery. The lawman wouldn't have made such a request if it wasn't for the fact that his second deputy was laid up with a broken leg at the moment.

**~oOo~**

Audra and Rebecca pushed their horses forward as they raced each other; their goal Audra's favorite pond. She loved to swim around in it or simply sit by the edge and let her feet soak in the water. When Rebecca had confessed to enjoying the same thing, Audra had pushed for the two of them to have a race to the pond. Whoever got their first could choose which one to do.

"I won!" Rebecca flew off her horse and ran to the side of the pond just moments before Audra, who was laughing as she dismounted her own horse. The two women who were usually very good about tying their horses to a tree or something when riding were in such a hurry to beat each other that they entirely forget to secure their horses anything solid. Still, the horses remained standing where they were.

While Audra hoped that Rebecca's late husband's name could be totally cleared soon, she knew she'd miss her new friend greatly when it this was all over. Her new friend had already contacted a friend in San Francisco and asked if she could stay with them while she searched for work and got on her feet in spite of the Barkley family's offer for her to stay with them.

"_I appreciate the offer, really I do. I just…" the young woman had stood in the living room looking upon the family in earnest, especially at Heath whom she'd grown to admire very much, along with Joey who she simply adored, struggling to find the words she needed. _

_When Victoria had seen her struggle, she'd finished the thought for her. "You just need to start over in a place where you're not turning around every minute with reminders of your late husband." Victoria smiled at her feeling empathy for the young widow._

_Rebecca nodded. "I've never had time to grieve for him, not really. And, right or wrong, I can't do that here." That statement had them all nodding slightly. _

Audra's thoughts were interrupted when she and Rebecca heard someone walking up behind them. Both women whirled around, horrified to see two men with very cruel expressions looking at them. Before either one of them could say a word, Paul had a hold of Rebecca and Henry had Audra. While both women were screaming their lungs off, no one heard them as the men managed to secure the women's hands behind their backs. Henry, who had brought an extra bandana, managed to gag Rebecca, thus muffling her cries for help. Their screams frightened their horses and the animals ran off before the men could stop them.

Paul let out a few choices words and hollered, "We'll have to rid double!"

It didn't take Paul and Henry long to force Audra and Rebecca up onto the horses and then mount themselves. By the time the men pushed their horses forward Weaver, who had heard Audra's continuing screams, and could still hear them, had emerged from the trees just in time to see the four riding off. Because he could not see Rebecca clearly, he assumed she was simply riding with the gentleman of her own free will. He turned around, hurried back through the trees, mounted his horse and then rode hard in the direction the four had gone. "Just you wait," he told himself, "I'll rescue Miss Barkley, arrest Mr. Wilson and make it so everyone has to apologize to me for a change!"

It was a lie he was to tell himself for miles.


	10. Accepting the Truth too Late

Man of Honor

Chapter Ten

Mr. Weaver made his way down a hill and hid himself behind some rocks. From where he was hidden, he could see Rebecca and Audra sitting on the porch of the small cabin that sat with nothing but dirt, rocks, hills and trees for company. As far as he could tell, no one else was around. It only cemented the lies he'd told himself in deeper. Because Audra was sitting unrestrained, he told himself the young widow must have a small derringer in her hand, one that he couldn't see from where he was at.

"I've got you now." Marshall Weaver chuckled to himself as he made his way to the cabin unseen, gun in hand, or so he thought. What he didn't know, and might have realized had he been paying closer attention, was there was a man hiding up on the roof behind the chimney. There were men hiding behind nearby tress and, most importantly, two men were crouched beside the front window, inside the cabin, with their pistols. All were simply waiting for him to show up.

When Rebecca and Audra saw who was coming towards them, they became sick to their stomachs. The outlaws who were forcing them to sit on the porch as bait for the lawman had been very vocal about what they had planned for the man. While the Barkley's and Rebecca had talked about *****the day that Weaver would get exactly what he deserved, none of them figured that would entail what the men holding them captive had talked about on the ride to the cabin. The words they'd spoken still rang in Rebecca and Audra's minds...

_"You know Michael will want to kill the man outright." Paul looked at Henry. Paul knew full well that, as Michael had insisted on saying more than once, Henry's Apache face was rearing its head once more. Because of all the injustices done to his mother's people, and the attitude he'd received from the white man, Paul wasn't surprised the day Henry joined Michael and the gang. He also knew, basically, what Henry wanted to do the day they actually caught the Marshall._

_ Henry had not answered at first; that is, in words he hadn't. His facial expression, or lack of one, began shouting volumes, as did his fists which curled up in balls. When he spoke, Audra and Rebecca wished more than ever they were someplace else. The hateful look in the man's eyes told them that if Mr. Weaver followed him then he would indeed suffer at the hands of this half-breed before he was killed._

_ "He will not. Michael owes me and he knows it." Henry turned his eyes towards Paul and spoke. "This man, this Mr. Weaver, might never have seen my face, but he has caused us one delay too many. I will do with the poor excuse for a man as I see fit, then he will die." He then began describing, in detail, what he planned on doing to the lawman._

_ Audra and Rebecca felt shivers go up and down their spine and their stomachs churn more than once at the man's words, but said nothing. They did not want to antagonize the men who had kidnapped them or feel their wrath, lest they get similar ideas about them._

By the time the "good" Marshall stood in front of them, both women had braced themselves for more of his stupidity. They weren't to be disappointed.

"You can go now, Miss Barkley." Mr. Weaver stood as straight as he could, keeping his eye and gun on Rebecca. "I can handle things from here."

Audra rolled her eyes, as did Rebecca. While Audra didn't know why the outlaws weren't attacking him right then, she took advantage of telling the lawman off. "You're crazy!" Audra leaned forward, not daring to stand up due to the knowledge she was being watched. "We were both forced to come here against our will, and you were stupid for following us instead of going for help!"

As he'd looked at Rebecca closer and realized the young woman had no weapon on her as he'd originally thought, Weaver was confused and he didn't like that. However, he wasn't about to admit it. "If that's the case," his barked, his voice rising, "Why are the two of you just sitting there?"

The two girls never got a chance to answer as every single man who rode with Michael Billings came into view; Michael opened the door and smiled at the very shocked lawman. "Because neither one of them is stupid enough to want to invite one of my, or my men's, bullets!" He stepped off the porch and began circling Weaver, whose gun had been ripped out of his hands by Henry.

Weaver felt his heart pounding, though he was angry too. "Why would you hold your own wife against her will?"

The hate that instantly filled the outlaw's face was so sudden it about knocked Weaver off his feet. "My name is Billings, and she's NOT my wife!" However," he started laughing hysterically at the sickening look that came upon Weaver's face as he finally had to accept the fact that Mrs. Wilson had never lied to him once, "since you've become a thorn in my side, it's nice you played right into my trap. Henry!" the man barked over his shoulder.

Weaver saw the Indian start for him and, in a frantic effort to escape what he knew would be his fate, the lawman turned and tried to run. In a matter of seconds Henry, Paul and another man had him pinned to the ground.

Rebecca and Audra then watched as the three outlaws forced Weaver, who was still fighting them, around to corner of the cabin. Moments later they listened as the Marshall's cries turned to horrified screams. Due to the nature of the screams and words he was saying, the two girls once again felt sick to their stomach. They were grateful they could not see what was going on. It was painfully obvious; Henry had won when it came to who decided what would be done to the deputy marshal.

"Once they've taken care of our 'friend'," Michael said with a sneer as he turned and smiled at Rebecca and Audra while speaking to the rest of his men, "we'll take care of the rest of our business. That bank is just begging for us to make that withdrawal we've been planning."

"What about them?" Kyle asked, pointing to the young women, who were silently praying that the Barkley men would find them soon.

Michael smiled and the two girls pulled back as the outlaw leaned towards them. They didn't like the look on his face, nor the words that came out of his mouth. "We always said we needed some female company, but don't worry," He spoke to his men, not the girls, "Business comes first." He grabbed Rebecca by the arm, while Paul-on Michael's command-grabbed Audra. The two men forced the girls to their feet. "You're goin' inside and stayin' inside! Don't try anything either. Since I really don't need all my men on this job, two of them will be guarding you at all times!"

Rebecca and Audra, still praying Audra's brothers would find them soon, were led into the cabin where they were forced to sit on two chairs that sat near the bed and then secured to the furniture with ropes.

**~oOo~**

***Heath's comment to Weaver after Rawlins had forced him (Heath) to kill him (Rawlins)…the one where he said "Mr. Weaver, I don't doubt that, sooner or later, you're going to get exactly what you deserve" is what started this story in the first place. Though I have to say, what the muse did wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I started writing…and I wasn't about to describe what I could be see being done to Weaver. However, be forwarned, his situation will be touched upon in the next chapter. Hence the T rating.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Man of Honor **

**Chapter Eleven**

Victoria stood in front of the living room window her mind on her sons and on her daughter, along with Rebecca. It had been close to twenty four hours since the young women had disappeared. Nick, Heath and the men with them were still searching for her daughter and friend. Jarrod had been in and out of the house, but he too still very much occupied in town. She wished the nightmare would just get over with. After a few minutes, Victoria turned around and headed for the stairs that led up to the rooms above. She had to keep busy or she'd go crazy with worry.

When it came to Nick and Heath, the two men hadn't even made it to the barn when Audra and Rebecca's horses trotted into view. Both men, along with McCall and a few others, had run over to the horses. "I should have gone with them!" the normally quiet Heath barked, as he led the horses into the barn and then started saddling Charger.

"We could all say that!" Nick bellowed as he threw his saddle on Coco. "We can't worry about what could or should have been though; we need to find Audra and Rebecca!" He tightened his cinch and scowled as he mounted his horse. "So help me, if Weaver or any of those men the sheriff is looking for harmed the girls in anyway, I'll do more than feed them my fists!"

Heath might not have said anything, only he agreed. When the two brothers rode away from the main house, McCall and a few other men followed them. Now, a day later, the blond haired rancher was kneeling on the ground near the pond. He, Nick, McCall and the men with them had ridden until they'd found what they were looking for; evidence that the girls had been in the area. "They were here, and they weren't alone." Heath said as he studied the footprints left in the area, along with the hoof prints he'd seen.

"Can you tell how much company they had? Which way did they go?" Nick asked as he leaned forward in the saddle, the anxiety he felt could be seen in eyes and heard in his loud voice.

Not knowing Weaver had been around and chosen to follow the outlaws who had taken the girls, Heath was left to think that the evidence he was looking at all came from whoever had taken the girls. "From the looks of things here I'd say there's three of them, though one seems to be following behind the other two. I'd guess probably to keep an eye on things." Heath answered as he stood up and pointed in the direction the tracks went, "That is, unless the riders had men waiting for them somewhere." Heath then mounted his horse and started following the tracks left by the outlaws' horses. Nick and the men with him wasted no time in following him.

~oOo~

Rebecca and Audra, who had been moved to another part of the cabin, said nothing as the two men who had been left behind them sat at the table talking, laughing and playing cards. Every once in awhile the younger of the two men, a man by the name of Roy, would look towards the girls. The look in his eye said it all, and the girls inwardly cringed. They might be more worried than they were when it came to the young man's intentions if it weren't for the older gentleman. Every time Roy looked at them the older gentleman, a salt and pepper haired gentleman, a man by the name of Mitchell, who looked to be in his forties, slapped the young man upside the head.

"They're not going anywhere!" Mitchell slapped the young man upside the head again. "This is not the time or place for what you have in mind! And," the gentleman growled as he held up his hand when Roy looked like he was going to object, "Don't give me any bull and claim you weren't thinking along 'those' lines." Mitch shook his head and continued. "I've been around the block so many times my name is on every corner! I know what you're thinkin' by the look on your face!"

When Weaver, who had been tortured before he was secured to the wheel of a wagon which had been laid on its side with smoldering coals on the ground below, started yelling at outlaws long since dead and barking demands out to people nowhere near him, Audra looked at Rebecca and mouthed silently, _"I'm sorry."_ She was sorry, because Rebecca, who had tired of riding, had wanted to go back to the main house. Racing to the pond and the bet…it had all been Audra's idea. If she had just listened to Mrs. Wilson, they wouldn't be in the position they were listening to the rantings of a man that were so loud they could be heard through the slight crack in a nearby window. Thank goodness it was covered with a curtain. At least the girls did not have to look upon the doomed lawman.

Rebecca felt her heart go out to the young woman who had befriended her. _"Don't be,"_ she mouthed back, _"it's not your fault. These men would have found a way to get what they wanted no matter what we did."  
_  
That was a fact that Audra did not doubt; still, she couldn't help but feel a bit responsible. However, since there was nothing she could do to change the past, Audra's begun looking around and thinking. More than anything she was hoping to find something lying around that could cut through the ropes which held Rebecca and she bound. If the men who held them bound had not already stepped outside the cabin a time or two, she might not have had the thought. Only they had, and the cabin had a back door which meant there just might be a chance for her and her friend to escape.

~oOo~

Heath and Nick, along with McCall and the other men, stopped their horses. They'd successfully followed the tracks until they found themselves looking down at the cabin below. Since they were looking down at the back of the cabin, they could hear and see a few buzzards flying around in a circle high above the upturned wagon. As much as they'd seen in their lives, Nick, Heath and the men who rode with them still felt their stomachs churn. They didn't have to be up close to see who the man secured to the wheel was and to know that the man was in trouble.

Recalling everything Fred had told them before they'd left the house, and having heard tales of the many ways the Apaches and other Indian tribes had to make a man suffer before he died, Nick looked at Heath. "Didn't the sheriff say one of the men in Billing's gang was a half breed?" His brother merely nodded knowing why his brother was asking and who he was assuming was responsible for what they were seeing. "Well, we got to go down there. The girls are most likely in the cabin only…" Nick paused as he again looked down the hill.

Heath didn't have to give Nick time to finish what he was thinking, as he was thinking along the same lines. "If we go down there, Weaver's bound to alert whoever is in the cabin to us. That is, if he's still alive and conscious enough to say anything." The man would do it to if he could. If he did, Weaver would probably blame the Barkley's in some of twisted way for what had happened to him.

"Maybe," Nick made a fist with his right hand as he spoke not even trying to hide his frustrations. "It depends on how serious they'll take anything he yells out if he's alert enough to do so." He left out his fear that something might have happened to the young women as well. It was a fear he figured all the men shared without voicing it.

"I'll go down myself." Heath dismounted his horse, sliding his rifle out of its sheath as he did so. "With any luck, if he's able to yell anything about us, whoever is in there will simply think he's delusional. You all watch from here. If I run into trouble, then come on down."

McCall and the other men didn't like Heath taking such a risk, but none of them had any other ideas either. However, none of them were surprised when Nick grabbed his rifle and joined Heath. "Don't argue little brother. McCall and the others can cover us if we need it." Nick looked at their foreman as he said the words. McCall nodded without hesitation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Man of Honor **

**Chapter Twelve**

Nick and Heath had started down the hill only to realize other riders were heading their way. Because one looked to be Jarrod, they'd hurried back up the hill, mounted their horses and met him and the men with him half way. Jarrod and the men with him had informed them that the bank had indeed been hit. Michael, who had been shot in the gut, and another man had been killed and the rest taken into custody.

When asked how they'd know where to come, Jarrod had answered, "Before he died, Michael Billings bragged that even though the law had caught up with him at least Weaver paid for being a thorn in his side. He then told us where to find him. "

Heath and Nick had then quickly filled him in on everything. Because Heath and Nick already had a number of men with them, Jarrod had let his men go and then joined his brothers. The three were now making their way to the cabin, leaving McCall and the others to wait for their signal.

Once the three brothers reached the bottom of the hill, they made their way to the cabin. Because of where the wagon had been laid, they couldn't help but get a real close look at Weaver. They couldn't help but cringe as they could imagine the pain that had been inflicted upon him. Neither, did they like leaving the man where he was. The only problem was…they _had_ to find out if the women were inside. Also, knowing full well there might be more of Billing's men inside, they didn't dare move Weaver as any noise might alert any man who might be inside to their presence.

"We'll come right back and signal for McCall and the others as soon as we can." Heath mouthed silently to his brothers. Nick and Jarrod hesitated only a second, and then agreed. They knew Heath was right. Nick and Jarrod quickly followed Heath to the side of the cabin having no choice but to leave Weaver where he was.

Inside the Roy was growing antsy over some of the things Weaver had been crying out before falling silent. "Shouldn't we go outside and check?" He started to rise only to have Mitchell slam his fist down upon the table. It made Roy hurry up and sit back down.

Tired of checking on their captive only to see the buzzards flying around in circles, Mitch wasn't about to go outside again. Instead he barked, "There's no need to check! Ain't nothing out there but the buzzards out there!"

Roy continued arguing with him thus, unwittingly, distracting his partner long enough for Heath to peek in the side window and get a look into the cabin.

It was all Audra and Rebecca could do to keep quiet when they saw Heath putting his finger to his lips. When the blonde haired cowboy pointed to the men at the table and mouthed the question 'Are they the only one's', Audra nodded ever so slightly.

Heath and his then quickly ducked out of sight. It wasn't a moment too soon either, as Mitch, thinking he'd heard something, looked away from the table. By the time he reached the window, there was nothing to be seen. Had he been able to see around the corner, he'd have seen Nick giving McCall the signal they'd agreed upon, the one that meant to join them as soon as possible, but to do it quietly.

"They're in there and they have company!" McCall snapped as he dismounted his horse and tied it nearby. He didn't want anyone hearing him approaching. The other men did the same.

The moment Heath saw McCall and the others coming towards them he poked his head around the corner of the cabin while Nick and Jarrod hurried to meet Duke. It didn't take the men long to decide that while a couple of men dealt with Weaver, McCall and Jarrod would rush the back door, while Nick and Heath rushed the front one. "Let's do it!" Nick snapped softer than he ever had before. Within a couple of minutes, he, his brothers and McCall were kicking the doors down.

Roy let out a string of cuss words and went for his gun only to have Nick's bullet bring him down. Mitch, who had better sense than the boy, threw down his gun. "We were just following orders." He looked at Nick and Heath while Jarrod pulled the man's arms behind him and secured them with the rope Heath handed him; the same rope he'd taken off his sister, who was now holding onto Nick for all she was worth. McCall stepped out the back door to let the others know everything was okay.

"You okay?" Heath asked as he looked at Rebecca. The young woman looked rather pale.

"I'll be fine. The other men though," she said as she looked at Mitch and the now deceased Roy, "the ones who were with them; they've gone to rob the bank!" She then looked at Jarrod, confused. "I thought you were with Fred."

"I was," Jarrod smile and answered as Nick led Audra out the front door behind Heath, who had a hold of Mitchell. Jarrod then repeated what he'd told his brothers and the other men.

"Weaver?" Rebecca suddenly questioned and turned to face the corner of the house as she thought on the lawman, only to be stopped by Heath.

Heath couldn't allow the girls to see Weaver, not with things the way they were. Because of the questioning look in both Rebecca's eyes and Audra's, Heath gave them just enough of an answer to satisfy them. "There are men taking care of him." Since he didn't know how close to death Weaver was, if he hadn't crossed over already, was something the girls could be told later. "Let's get home."

**~Epilogue~**

Rebecca and the Barkley's stood in front of the train station. Heath had just purchased tickets for Rebecca, who was going to live at a school for young ladies. Upon learning of her desire to get more of an education than she had, Heath had turned around and talked to his family. They'd more than readily agreed to help their new friend. Jarrod had then made the arrangements.

"Thank you for everything." Rebecca said as she hugged each of the Barkley's. "I'll never be able to repay you."

"Don't worry about it." Victoria smiled, as did the others. "We are glad to help."

Rebecca returned their smiled and then walked over to Heath, who was standing a few feet away with Joey in his arms. She just knew that out of all the Barkley's she would miss Heath and his son the most. Too bad she still had so much grief in her heart. Maybe if she hadn't, there might have been a chance for the two of them. Smiling upon Heath and taking a hold of Joey's small hands, she said,"I know many people who never would have lifted a finger to help me like you have. You are a man of honor, Heath Barkley. If you don't mind, if I ever remarry and have a child, I want you to be the child's godfather. Also, I'd love to look on Joey as I would my own nephew. It would be nice to have a nephew to spoil rotten and hand back when I visit. It will make up for the horror of what Mr. Billings and his men did." She was talking both of her and Audra's captivity and the murder of Mr. Weaver; the man had died within an hour after being taken to Dr. Merar. The Barkleys had paid the cost of burying the lawman in the Stockton cemetery.

Smiles spread upon all the Barkley's faces, along with a few chuckles filling the air, upon hearing Rebecca's comment about spoiling Joey and giving him back to Heath afterwards. Heath gave her one of his rare huge grins. "I like that idea; I'm sure Joey would love see another 'aunt' in the family." He then lowered his voice and said, "If you're his 'aunt' then that means you're a sister to everyone here. Maybe you could teach your 'sister' there how to bake desserts. Audra's main dishes aren't so bad anymore, but those desserts still pose a threat to one's health."

"I heard that!" Audra put her hands on her hips and gave Heath a glare, though it wasn't very sincere. She never took real offense at any of her brothers' jibes at her cooking anymore.

Rebecca chuckled, nodded ever so slightly and then boarded the train for San Francisco.


End file.
